Let's Play Basketball Again, Someday
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Kuroko berhenti bermain basket dan keluar dari tim Seirin...karena suatu alasan. Ketika GoM dan Seirin mengetahui alasannya, dapatkah mereka menyelamatkan Kuroko sebelum terlambat? Dapatkah mereka mencegah apapun yang akan terjadi? Seilain itu, bagaimana reaksi mereka pada situasi ini?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prrrriiiittt!**_

 _Sunyi._

 **102 - 101**

 **Seirin vs. Rakuzan**

"Apa kita…menang?" Bisik kapten tim basket Seirin, Hyuuga. Matanya menyipit sementara tubuhnya bermandikan keringat.

Pertandingan melawan Rakuzan sangat intens, jika tak ada Kuroko dan Kagami, mereka pasti sudah kalah.

"Ki…ki…KITA MENANG! YEAH!" Teriak Kagami, kemudian disusul sorakan, seluruh tim menangis bahagia dan saling merangkul satu sama lain.

"Akashi, daijobu desu ka?" Tanya tim Rakuzan kepada kapten mereka, mengira kalau kapten mereka akan marah besar, tetapi mereka tidak menyangka reaksi Akashi.

"Hai, daijobu." Dia berbalik menghadap mereka, tersenyum senang.

 _'Ah, jadi ini rasanya ketika kau dikalahkan, sangat susah dijelaskan.'_

"TERIMA KASIH ATAS PERTANDINGANNYA!" Rakuzan dan Seirin saling membungkuk, kemudian kembali ke ruang loker masing-masing.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei.

Original story belongs to **Blank ojou-sama**.

I own nothing but this translation.

 **Title** : Let's play basketball again, someday

 **Rate:** T

Terjemahan ini sudah mendapat izin dari author aslinya.

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

"Oi, mana Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Sekarang setelah kau sebutkan…aku tak melihatnya setelah pertandingan." Kata pelatih mereka, Riko, sambil berpikir.

"Riko, apa itu?" Tanya Kiyoshi sabil menunjuk kursi tempat Kuroko biasanya duduk.

Riko segera menuju tempat itu, lalu matanya melebar.

 _'Surat pengunduran diri Kuroko Tetsuya'_ , bunyi kalimat pada amplop itu. Dia melihat kepada yang lain dan mereka menatap sama seperti dirinya, tatapan bingung. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera membuka surat itu.

 _'Saya, Kuroko Tetsuya, ingin memberitahu anda bahwa saya mengundurkan diri dari tim basket Seirin karena masalah pribadi. Terima kasih.'_ Tulisan itu tidak rapi, mungkin karena gemetar, dan ada bekas air mata di kertas kecil itu.

Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi. Mereka semua membatu, tak tau harus berkata apa. Perasaan senang yang beberapa waktu lalu mereka rasakan segera digantikan rasa bingung, sedih, kecewa, dan marah…

"Y…yah, a…ayo pulang dan i…istirahat…hahaha…" Kata Riko sambil menahan air matanya kepada tim, berusaha mencerahkan suasana hati mereka namun gagal.

"Y-yeah." Kata Koganei.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kiyoshi pada Kagami, merasa kasihan padanya.

"…Ya, ayo pulang, aku lelah." Jawabnya sambil menatap lantai, kemudian mereka pergi.

* * *

"Akashi, ayo pergi, mereka semua sudah menunggu di luar." Kata Mayuzumi kepada kapten mereka.

"Ya, ayo pergi." Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar, dan kebetulan melihat tatapan sedih tim Seirin, seolah-olah merekalah yang baru saja kalah. Dia baru mau menghampiri mereka namun kemudian dia menyadari kalau Kuroko tak ada bersama mereka.

 _'Apa yang terjadi?'_ dia baru saja hendak bertanya kepada mereka, namun handphonenya sudah berdering.

"Moshi moshi?" katanya, "…meeting? Aku akan segera kesana." Dia kembali melirik tim Seirin sejenak.

 _'Ada yang tidak beres. Aku pasti akan mengetahui apa yang salah. Aku masih absolut.'_

* * *

Seseorang berjalan dalam diam. Tubuhnya basah karena keringat, seolah-olah dia baru saja berlari mengelilingi dunia. Kulitnya jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan terus batuk-batuk seolah tak ada hari esok, wajah yang biasanya tak berekspresi itu kini menyiratkan kesakitan.

"P-paman, tadaima," ucapnya lemah kepada orang yang duduk di depan televisi dengan rambut sebahu yang diikat ponytail berwarna silver, berkulit kuning langsat dan bermata biru.

"Oh, okaerinasai. Tetsuya!" namun begitu melihat kondisi keponakannya, "O-oi, daijobu?!" Teriaknya panik.

"H-hai…aku hanya…uhuk uhuk…lel-" kemudian dia pingsan.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Sial! Tolong, jangan sampai itu terjadi lagi! Kumohon, Kami-sama!" ucapnya sembari menunggu nada sambung di ponselnya dengan gelisah.

"Moshi-moshi, aku butuh ambulance di alamat ini!"

* * *

"Aominecchi, ayo kita mengunjungi Akashicchi!" Seru kise.

"heh, aku masih menyayangi nyawaku, ajak yang lain saja." Kata Aomine sambil memakan es lolinya bersama mantan rekan setimnya, kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Oha-asa bilang kalau Aquarius bernasib sangat buruk hari ini, karena itu kita juga mengunjungi Kuroko, dan aku harus memberikan mainan ini. Bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa." Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamata untuk menyembunyikan semburat malunya.

"Mido-chin tsundere *nyam nyam*dan Aka-chin mungkin mau snack hari ini."

"Baka! Akashi tak peduli soal snack!" Midorima berteriak ke Murasakibara.

"Kalian semua tidak pakai otak! Tetsu-kun ku pasti sangat lelah, Akashi-kun juga. Lebih baik kita berkunjung ke Seirin bersama-sama dengan Akashi-kun besok." Kata Momoi, atau lebih tepatnya, berteriak ke mereka.

* * *

Akashi menatap keluar jendela sambil menyesap teh, semalaman dirinya tak bisa tidur, _'ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa seolah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?'_

Tentu saja dia masih merasa sedih karena kalah dari Seirin, tapi perasaan yang dia rasakan…seolah-olah dia akan kehilangan sesuatu. Pasti ada alasan mengapa Seirin terlihat seperti itu. _'Yah, kalau begitu aku akan mengunjungi mereka besok'_ batinnya. Dia hendak kembali ke tempat tidur ketika tangannya menyenggol jatuh sebuah bingkai foto tanpa sengaja. Pelan-pelan, diambilnya bingkai foto tersebut dan ditatapnya. Apa yang dia lihat membuatnya terbelalak, wajahnya berubah pucat dan dia hampir lupa untuk bernafas. Foto itu adalah foto mereka saat masih di Teiko, kiseki no sedai, dan kaca itu pecah tepat dimana Kuroko berdiri. Dengan segera dia menelpon Midorima, yang setelah beberapa detik langsung diangkat.

"Akashi, ada apa?" Tanyanya grogi.

"Shintarou, beritahu yang lain untuk bertemu di kafe dekat SMA Seirin jam 8 tepat besok. Kita harus mengunjungi mereka. Kalau terlambat mereka takkan mau menerima akbatnya." Akashi mematikan teleponnya , ditatapnya bingkai foto itu sebelum tertidur.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hai, Konnichiwa ^^

Ketemu lagi sama Fei, dan kali ini Fei membawa sebuah fic yang telah diterjemahkan dari bahasa inggris ^^.

Cerita ini memiliki judul yang sama dengan cerita aslinya, 'Let's play basketball again, someday', ditulis oleh author favorit sekaligus sohib Fei, **Blank ojou-sama** -san ^^. Dan fei sudah memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan fic ini dulu baru menyelesaikan fic yang lainnya.

*lalu fei dilempar golok oleh para readers*

Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa Fei lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan fic ini dulu, apa karena fic ini sudah ada jalan ceritaya dan Fei tinggal ganti ke bahasa Indonesia? Bukan karena itu. Translate fic ini menguras waktu, emosi dan bikin tangan keriting juga, sama kayak ngetik fic lain, emang gampang ngetik ulang cerita yang jumlah wordnya 20k lebih?

*Fei kembali dibuang ke lubang hitam*

Yang jelas bukan itu alasannya. Fei punya alasan pribadi kenapa Fei lebih memilih untuk mentranslate fic ini dulu dan menelantarkan fanfic Fei sendiri, walau ga bermaksud untuk nelantarin beneran.

Fei sudah mendapat izin untuk menerjemahkan fic ini oleh Ojou-chan, dan akan Fei usahakan untuk update tiap dua minggu sekali, itu paling cepat ya.

Jaa, minna, silahkan tinggalkan review anda di kotak review, Fei sangat menghargai setiap review dari kalian semua ^^, kalau tidak mau review, silahkan fav story ini ^^.

See you next chapter ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei.

Original story belongs to **Blank ojou-sama**.

I own nothing but this translation.

 **Title** : Let's play basketball again, someday

 **Rate:** T

Terjemahan ini sudah mendapat izin dari author aslinya.

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

Para kiseki no sedai (kecuali Kuroko) berkumpul di tempat yang telah ditentukan Akashi. Midorima yang datang paling awal, disusul Kise kemudian Momoi (sambil menyeret Aomine), dan terakhir Murasakibara dan Akashi.

"Akashicchi dan Murasakibaracchi! Ohayou!" Seru Kise riang.

Mereka semua tampak terkejut melihat kantung mata kehitaman dibawah mata Akashi, mereka semua memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun karena masih sayang nyawa…mereka semua, kecuali si Aho,

"Oi Akashi, apa-apaan kantung mata itu? Tidak cukup tidur?" Tanya Aomine sambil tersenyum menyindir.

"…"

"…"

"…"

 _'Dia bakalan mati'_ , itulah yang dipikirkan semua orang.

Sebuah gunting melayang ke arah Aomine, untung saja dia dapat menghindarinya secara insting, "Daiki, bisa kau ulangi lagi?" temperature di sekitar mereka mendadak menurun. Aura gelap mengelilingi Akashi sambil menatap Aomine dengan tatapan mengancam…mereka semua menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin karena aura setan yang dipancarkan mantan kapten mereka.

Aomine menyadari apa yang dia katakan, "A-ah, g-gomen, Akashi hehe." Ucapnya sambil tertawa gugup.

"Yah, aku tak punya waktu untuk menghukum hari ini, tapi aku punya urusan penting yang harus didiskusikan dengan kalian semua." Mereka semua terkejut mengetahui kalau Akashi membiarkan Aomine tetap hidup tapi atmosfir di sekitar mereka menjadi sangat serius sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menginterupsi Akashi.

"Chotto matte, kau sadar kalau Kuroko tak ada disini, kan?" tanya Midorima.

"Aku tau, ya, aku mau bilang kalau aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Seirin…" Kata Akashi sambil menatap kopinya.

"Akashicchi…ketika kau bilang Seirin…apa maksudmu…" tanya Kise khawatir, "…Tetsu?" Sambung Aomine.

"Hai, itulah kenapa aku mau mengunjungi mereka,"

"Aka-chin, kemarin aku tidak melihat Kuro-chin bersama timnya, padahal aku mau memberinya permen vanila rasa baru." Lapor Murasakibara pada Akashi.

"Aku juga menyadarinya, di quarter terakhir pertandingan kalian, Tetsu-kun tidak terlihat sehat, tapi, kupikir itu hanya imajinasiku. Ada yang salah waktu itu! Tetsu-kun semakin tak terbaca, dan saat itu aku tidak bisa memastikan apa yang salah, jadi aku mengabaikannya!" Momoi berteriak panik ketika dia menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mendapat jawabannya dari Seirin, Akashicchi!" Kise mendadak menjadi serius (yang mana sangat jarang)

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Kata Akashi pada mereka.

* * *

Gym Seirin tidak seperti biasanya, sunyi. Mereka masih tak bisa percaya fakta bahwa Kuroko keluar dari tim.

"Generation of Miracles pasti ada hubungannya dengan keluarnya Kuroko!" teriak Kagami sambil dunk dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Baka! Untuk apa mereka melakukan hal semacam itu?! Mereka sudah berubah, ingat?!" teriak Riko frustasi.

"Tapi, mereka pasti marah karena Kuroko mengalahkan mereka! Itulah kenapa mereka membuatnya keluar!" bantah Satoshi marah.

"Oi, jangan menyalahkan GoM! Bukankah kuroko sudah bilang kalau dia keluar karena alasan pribadi?!" teriak Hyuuga balik.

"Kita pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah…apa kita…apa aku…menjadi monster…a-apa aku melukai Kuroko? A-aku tidak bisa mengajaknya fist bump…a-aku…" ucap Kagami sementara air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. Kesunyian melanda ketika mereka mulai berpikir…

"Mah…Kuroko punya alasan sendiri, kalau dia tak mau memberitahu kita, biarkan saja." Kiyoshi memecah keheningan.

"D-demo d-dia bilang kita ini tim! Kita harusnya percaya satu sama lain! Kagami dan Kuroko harusnya menjadi pasangan cahaya dan bayangan!" Tangis Furihata.

"Dan dia berjanji untuk membuat kita menjadi nomor satu di Jepang…masih banyak pertandingan setelah ini!" Kata Izuki sambil menatap kakinya. Semuanya terdiam…sampai ketika pintu terbuka.

"Mou~ tenang sekali disini, iya kan, Akashicchi?" semua orang tau kalau suara itu tak lain tak bukan adalah suara Kise Ryouta.

"Sepertinya disini ada masalah-nodayo." Ucap Midorima.

"*nyam nyam* apa ada yang salah?" ucap si titan Murasakibara sambil mengunyah keripik.

Anggota Seirin menatap GoM serius, atmosdir di sekitar menjadi penuh tekanan, dan sebelum mereka menyadarinya, Kagami berjalan ke depan lalu meninju anggota GoM terdekat, Aomine, tepat di wajah dan mencengkeram kerahnya, "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA KUROKO?!" Teriaknya pada Aomine. Anggota Seirin tidak menyangka Kagami akan melakukan itu, terutama di depan Akashi. Para GoM terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak, kecuali Akashi yang mulai merubah auranya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" tanya Aomine sambil memulihkan diri dari serangan tak terduga itu.

"Dai-chan!" seru Momoi khawatir.

"O-oi, b-bakagami!" ucap Riko gugup. Mata Kagami terbakar dalam kemarahan.

"Taiga. Turunkan. Dia. Sekarang!" perintah Akashi. Kagami tampak ragu-ragu karena dia sudah terbutakan oleh kemarahan.

"Apa kau menentangku?" tanya Akashi dengan nada otoriter.

"Kagamicchi…tolong turunkan Aominecchi…" ucap Kise berharap permintaanya didengar. Perlahan dan ragu-ragu, Kagami menurunkan Aomine, namun tatapannya masih penuh kemarahan.

"Yah, karena aku kemari bukan untuk membuang waktu, aku punya hal penting yang harus kudiskusikan dengan kalian, Seirin." Ucap Akashi sambil menyesuaikan tatapannya dengan mereka.

"Yah, aku juga punya sesuatu yang penting untuk didiskusikan dengan kalian soal ini!"Kagami menyodorkan surat di depan Akashi. Anggota GoM lainnya terkejut.

* * *

"A-Apa?! Itu tidak mungkin! Dia tak pernah menunjukkan tanda apapun beberapa tahun ini!" paman Kuroko, Tsugumi, berteriak kepada sang dokter.

"Kami berhasil menghentikan virus itu beberapa tahun ini dengan bantuan obat, tapi virus itu menyebar dengan cepat ke tempat dimana obat pun tak dapat menolongnya…apa kau yakin dia tidak pernah menunjukkan gejala apapun beberapa bulan ini?" sang dokter bertanya pada Tsugumi.

"D-dia tidak memberitahuku apapun! Dia anak yang tidak pernah mengeluh dan sangat mandiri! I-itulah kenapa aku tidak tau…" ucapnya dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Saya minta maaf, tuan Tsugumi, tapi saya mengatakan yang sebenarnya…paru-parunya gagal bekerja…dia takkan bertahan hidup sampai…musim dingin." Ucap sang dokter.

"A-arigatou…" ucap Tsugumi sementara sang dokter berusaha menenangkannya.

Sang dokter adalah salah satu orang yang merawat Kuroko sejak dia masih kecil. Dia tau kuroko sangat mencintai basket dan keluarganya, sebelum dia sakit… sang dokter menghela nafas, dia sangat ingin anak itu tetap hidup, namun kesialan menimpanya. Sejak usia 5 tahun, dia mulai memainkan casketnya yang SEBENARNYA dan dia selalu tersenyum, membuat semua orang senang. Namun begitu usianya mencapai 9 tahun dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah pingsan karena bermain one-on-one dengan ayahnya. Dia menderita penyakit yang sangat langka yang menyebabkan kegagalan paru-paru dan akhirnya meninggal. Namun mereka semua tidak menyerah dan memanggil dokter terbaik untuk menyembuhkan anak ini, tapi pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menghentikan virus itu sementara. Karena Kuroko sangat mencintai basket, dia meminta ayahnya untuk mengajarinya style basket baru yang mana terus dia gunakan sampai sekarang.

"Aku harap keajaiban terjadi pada Kuroko. Lagipula, dia adalah putra dari sahabatku." Sang dokter tersenyum.

* * *

Yo minna, maaf atas keterlambatan update, dari kemarin sibuk banget sampai lupa mau update fic ini hehehe

/fei dilempar tomat oleh seluruh readers

oke oke, sebelum readers makin ngamuk, dan berhubung dari kemarin ada yang minta fanfic ini diupdate setiap minggu,fei mau nanya sama kalian semua.

sebaiknya fic ini update setiap minggu, setiap dua minggu, atau setiap fei ada waktu?

/fei dibuang ke lubang hitam karena opsi terakhir

ayo di vote ya, komen di kotak review dibawah ini XD

jaa, review please :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi** -sensei.

Original story belongs to **Blank ojou-sama**.

I own nothing but this translation.

 **Title** : Let's play basketball again, someday

 **Rate:** T

Terjemahan ini sudah mendapat izin dari author aslinya.

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

Kuroko duduk di dalam ruangan putih yang sepi, lagi. Dia tau hal ini akan terjadi. Matanya menatap keluar jendela. 'bagaimana kabar mereka? Aku lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat pada mereka, aku sudah rindu bermain dengan mereka, makan bersama mereka di Maji Burger.' "Aku lupa untuk berbicara dengan Akashi-kun." Desahnya, "Setidaknya aku sudah menyelesaikan bagianku," baru saja dia hendak tidur namun pintu terbuka dengan ributnya.

"Tetsuya-kun!" mata Kuroko terbuka lebar ketika dia mendengar suara yang familiar dari seseorang berambut orange, dengan gradasi terang di bagian atasnya, sedangkan bagian bawahnya lebih gelap, mirip dengan Kagami, memasuki area penglihatannya.

"Ogiwara-kun, doumo, bagaimana kau tau k-" dia baru mau bertanya pada teman masa kecilnya namun Ogiwara memotongnya, "Tentu saja aku tau, bodoh. Aku menonton pertandingannya." Katanya sambil _nyengir_ lebar.

"Kau menontonnya?" tanya Kuroko, tidak percaya kalau Ogiwara menonton pertandingannya setelah apa yang terjadi pada insiden 111-11.

"Ya, aku nonton, aku tau kau akan menang, oh kulihat kau masih memakai sweatbands yang kuberikan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ceria, namun dengan cepat tatapannya menjadi sangat serius, "Daijobu Tetsuya-kun, katakan saja yang sejujurnya." Ucapnya sambil berusaha menatap mata Kuroko.

Kuroko mendesah, "Hai, jangan khawatir, Ogiwara-kun." Ucapnya monoton.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo main one-on-one!" serunya tiba-tiba sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara.

Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya bingung, "Ogiwara-kun, aku lagi di rumah sakit." Katanya seolah mengatakan sesuatu yang jelas.

"Oh, kau belum tau?" kau masih bebas!" temannya berkata dengan ceria, " yah…sampai…" sikap riangnya langsung berganti menjadi kesedihan. Kuroko menyadari hal itu dan tersenyum kecil pada temannya.

"Hai, ayo." Kemudian dia bangun dan meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama teman masa kecilnya yang sudah lama hilang.

* * *

Butuh beberapa menit bagi GoM untuk menyerap apa yang tertulis diatas kertas kecil itu, "Eh?! K-Kurokocchi k-keluar dari tim basket?! T-Tapi dia kan m-mencintai basket!" ucap Kise, berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Oi Bakagami! Kau bercanda kan?!" Tanya Aomine tak percaya.

Akashi masih terlihat tenang, namun di dalam dia kesal, marah, penasaran, dan kecewa, 'setelah pertandingan itu dia langsung mengundurkan diri dan menghilang! Kami bahkan tak dapat kesempatan untuk berbicara.'

Midorima mungkin tidak mengaku secara terang-terangan, tapi dia khawatir pada anak yang lebih kecil itu. Kemarin, menurut Oha-asa, Aquarius memiliki nasib yang sangat buruk. Mungkin mereka tidak terlalu akrab dalam banyak hal, namun mereka selalu dekat di dalam perpustakaan, dan anak itu selalu mendengarkannya setiap kali dia berbicara soal Oha-asa, dan Kuroko sudah seperti adik mereka sendri.

"Kita harus menemukan Tetsu-kun!" Momoi terisak.

"H-Huh?! Kupikir kalian tau kemana Kuroko pergi!" Kagami tergagap.

"Heh…JADI PUKULAN TADI KARENA ITU?!" sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Aomine. Lalu Kagami dan Aomine mulai berkelahi sementara anggota Seirin lainnya speechless.

"Daiki, Taiga," Tanpa membuang waktu keduanya berhenti bertengkar.

"H-Hai, Akashi." Sahut mereka gugup.

'Itu jauh lebih baik.' Pikir Akashi.

"Kita harus menemukan Kuroko." Riko akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Segera hubungi aku jika siapapun diantara kita menemukan Kuroko." Ucap Akashi. Kemudian dia pergi bersama mereka.

* * *

Suara dribble dan decit sepatu dapat terdengar dari lapangan.

"Tetsuya, apa kau masih ingat gerakan yang ayahmu ajarkan pada kita?" tanya Ogiwara sambil mendribble bola dengan terengah-engah.

"Hai," Jawabnya. Kemudian dia merebut bola dan melakukan phantom shot.

"Aku masih terkagum setiap kali kau melakukan phantom shot…tapi aku merindukan style lamamu…" Ogiwara berhenti berlari dan menunduk menatap lantai, hingga setetes air mata menetes dari matanya.

Kuroko mengerutkan dahi melihat sahabatnya menangis, dia menatap bola di tangannya, "Kita berdua tau kalau aku tak bisa menggunakan style itu lagi sejak aku berusia 9 tahun." Ucapnya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Tapi kau seharusnya berhenti bermain basket. Kondisimu akan semakin memburuk!" Ogiwara berteriak histeris.

Kuroko marah atas ide temannya untuk berhenti bermain basket, "Jika aku berhenti bermain basket waktu itu, aku takkan mengalami kebahagiaan dari teman setimku, rasa sakit karena ditinggalkan, kesukaran yang kami lalui, kesuksesan yang kami rasakan setiap kali kami menang, kegembiraan yang kurasakan setiap kali aku bangung, harapan dan…kesenangan…" ucapnya tanpa menunjukkan emosi apapun hingga setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya, diikuti sungai air mata.

Ogiwara yang berdiri di depan Kuroko tercengang, "Gomen," bisiknya, cukup keras untuk didengar kuroko. Dia berjalan ke arah kuroko dan memberinya pelukan yang bersahabat, "Gomen karena tidak mengertimu, aku hanya khawatir…memikirkan kalau sahabatku a-akan…akan…m-m…" dia tak bisa mengatakan kata itu karena dia tak dapat menerimanya, rasanya terlalu sakit untuk menerima kebenarannya jadi dia hanya bisa menangis bersama Kuroko.

Sekitar satu atau dua menit kemudian, Kuroko kembali tenang, "Ayo beli snack, aku lapar."

"Oh, kudengar ada kafe baru di dekat taman, dan aku mau mencobanya." Ogiwara berkata riang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ayo pergi ke Maji Burger, aku mau vanilla sh-" "Dan aku dengar ada vanilla shake yang enak disana." Lanjut Ogiwara, pura-pura tidak mendengar Kuroko.

"Ayo." Kuroko langsung setuju, "Tapi, Ogiwara-kun, tidak membiarkan seseorang menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu tidak sopan." Ucap Kuroko sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hai hai, mengo mengo (gomen gomen), ayo pergi!"

"Ogiwara-kun, kau masih berisik seperti biasanya." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Oi, kau lebih parah lagi waktu kita kecil!" Sindir Ogiwara, "Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau mereka menemukanmu?"

Kuroko tampak gelisah, "…kita lihat saja," ucapnya, jelas-jelas tak mau membicarakannya."

'Aku tau kau sudah punya rencana…tapi, apapun rencana itu, kuharap itu untuk yang terbaik,' batin Ogiwara.

* * *

"Njirr, aku lapar," Aomine menguap sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Aka-chin, ayo makan dulu. Kami lapar, kita sudah mencari Kuro-chin sepanjang waktu, ditambah lagi aku kehabisan snack." Rengek Murasakibara.

"Akashicchi, hari ini panas sekali, ayo istirahat sebentar…" Protes Kise.

"Akashi, kudengar ada kafe baru yang dibuka di dekat taman, ayo kita mampir disana sebentar," saran Midorima.

"Baiklah, setelah itu kita rencanakan dimana kita akan mencari Kuroko selanjutnya."

"Yosh, sudah diputuskan!" ucap Momoi riang.

* * *

Hola, Fei kembali ^^ ada yang kangen? #jijay

Maaf telat update . tugas praktek di sekolah Fei makin hari makin numpuk, belom lagi tugas lain yang tak bisa disebutkan saking malasnya #deritaanakMM

Setelah melihat respon dari minna-san yang sudah review, Fei akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengupdate fic ini setiap minggu #Yey tapi kalau ada kendala ya mau ga mau harus ditunda #yaaah

Tapi tetap dalam rentang satu sampai dua minggu kok, tenang saja ^^

terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review X3 bukannya Fei ga mau balas review kalian, tapi fic ini bukan punya Fei, dan ga bisa sembarangan Fei gabung 2 chapter jadi satu (walau niat awalnya gitu #plakk). Awalnya sih mikir untuk menerjemahkan review kalian trus dikirim ke author aslinya alias **Blank Ojou-Sama** , tapi karena sampai sekarang Fei masih belum dapat kabar dari dia, mau ga mau Fei harus melanjutkan fic ini sambil berdoa untuk kesembuhan Otoutou-chan (abaikan panggilan absurd itu)

Kayaknya udah kepanjangan ya? /dilempar tomat

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah mendukung fanfic ini ^^

Review ya ^^


End file.
